Seen and not heard
by lewarblers
Summary: Blaine just had a bad day and school and he never thought it would end up in such a way. Rated M for - well just read on. One Shot. Please Review?


It was a hard day's work. A very hard day from the aching fatigue in Blaine's bones. He slumped through his door as he muscles ached from the stupid full day of dance and singing he had had with the Warblers.

The dance moves weren't that extreme, but the simple sides-step over and over and over again broke down to the core after a while.

But, he did have a chance to talk with his boyfriend, Kurt, for a hour – or so. That always made everything better.

He sighed throwing his bag absentmindedly to the side and running a hand through his hair, starting to untangle from the hair gel that he had to slap on to keep the curls under control.

His feet seemed to drag on the floor as he entered the room, standing between the desk and his neatly made bed and letting out a moan as he placed the palm of his hands on the bridge of his back, bending backwards to flex the muscles and hoping to unknot them.

No such luck.

He looked around the Dalton room's four wall, one covered with frames of him and his friends that he held close to his heart, a small smile flickering to his lips as he saw one of him and Wes in the green room for their first year ever at sectionals.

He knew then just how far he and the Warblers had come since then, and he was thankful for every moment.

He was meeting amazing people day after day, winning solos, winning competitions.

Meeting Kurt.

He loved Kurt, he really did. That nagging feeling he had in his heart every time he saw Kurt told him he love him. He and Kurt had only been together for 2 months and the furthest they had gotten was a heavy make out session which ended up leaving Blaine hard and having to finish himself off in the shower.

Kurt was flawless and everything his did made Blaine want to wrap him in bubble wrap and claim him as his own forever.

That was normal, right?

Sighing as he shook the perfect angel like image of Kurt from his head Blaine picked up his feet and slouched to the bathroom.

There he threw off his t-shirt, feeling the cool autumn breeze that flew through the window hit his chest as he made for taking off his trousers and pants, wincing slightly as he felt himself grow half hard.

Okay, maybe thought's of Kurt and his beautiful porcelain glow drew him to become horny.

Who was he kidding, he was always horny and sexual frustrated these days.

He was a teenage boy, what did anyone expect?

How could he go out with someone who made his whole body sore with fire at a single touch and not get turn on. He had to think about how delightful it would be to rake his hands over the boys skin, to dip his hard cock into the boys wet, relaxed muscle and claim him as his own without getting turned on.

Well, he didn't have to think about this but it was certainly something that Blaine did love to indulge in thinking about.

Once again Blaine had to shake himself from day dreaming about Kurt as he took in what he was doing. Oh yeah, having a shower and crawling into bed while managing to try and forget about the growing erection.

Stepping forward and knocking on his shower, Blaine waited for the water to run to a temperature he was fine with before stepping inside the glass caging and feeling the water spray run over his body.

Letting out a sigh as he heat relaxed his tense muscles Blaine started to rub his hands down his body, trying to get rid of the grim with his own touch.

His fingers gently dipped into the carved muscles he had gotten over the years, running over his abs as he let out soft sighs as the water slapped over his body. He brought his hand up and gently peaked at one of his nipples, dropping his now wet curly head back and biting his lip as he did.

He slowly traced his fingers tips down his dusky chest, the water droplets running down him as he did so. He closed his eyes and pretend the hands upon his body were Kurt's, trying to picture the boys soft angelic like features before him and enjoying the view as he delicately fingered over his skin.

His hands came down further and rubbed over his hip bones, making his breath hitch as he teased himself.

His rough fingers which he desperately wished were Kurt's came down and grasped the base of his cock in his hand, the bone already hard and twitching from the images floating around Blaine's head.

He slowly brought his hand up his cock, the water making the movement slick as he brushed the pad of his thumb over the slit that was already leaking with pre-cum.

Hissing at the sensitive touch Blaine travelled his hand back down over the his cock, holding it slightly firmer in his hands, rubbing it will a little more friction as he mewled against the shower's glass door, his whole body becoming hyper-sensitive at the burning touch.

He picked up the pace upon himself, images of his beautiful boyfriend outgoing very beautiful acts flooded through his head as he felt his balls tighten and a heat coil at the bottom of his stomach.

Blaine felt heat sore through his body, his heart pounding as the white strip of pleasure burn through him. "Oh – _Kurt_" he yelled out, screaming the boys name as he dropped his head back on the glass panel as he body muscles clutched together as he shook in erotic pleasure. He panted streams of come coming from his cock and shooting over his body, some of the liquid getting washed away in the water flow as he pumped his hand over his cock, riding out his orgasm in pure bliss.

Giving his cock a few more lazy pumps Blaine stepped under the water fall, his cheeks flustered as he wiped the come from his body.

Letting out a sigh from the sexual stress that had been ridden from his body for now, Blaine knocked off the shower spray and stepped from it and out back into the cold air. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, looking in the mirror and running his fingers back through his wet curls.

Walking out through the door that would lead him into his room, Blaine looked down at the floor smiling to himself.

He picked up his head too look around his room, stopping dead in his tracks as his jaw slackened and dropped.

"Kurt I – did you, urm, .."

Was all Blaine could muster out.

The boy before him, his beautiful boyfriend was stood with his own cheeks flustered with a blush and what Blaine could see was a very prominent erection.

"Did, did you hear that?"

"Yeah.."

"Look Kurt I'm sorry, I mean, I'm a teenager and we have sudden urges too -"

Blaine was cut off with the lips of his boyfriends upon his, feeling the boys tongue push inside of his mouth and explore around. Blaine, finding his feet quickly and kissing the boy back, trying to keep the towel up upon his waist at the same time.

Drawing back panting Kurt gave him a smirk, biting his lip as his eyes shone with something Blaine had never seen before.

"Maybe next time, I can see it? Instead of just hearing.."


End file.
